LEB:PC:Feallmharaigh Coilineach (Mowgli)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Ki Focus, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 2d4+2 Damage, +2d6 & 1W Crit, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Ki Focus, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 1d8+7 Damage, +2d6 Crit, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Ki Focus, Magic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d8+1 Damage, +2d6 Crit, Hit: Enemy and each adjacent creature take 1d6 Fire Damage, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Ki Focus, Magic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d8+1 Damage, +2d6 Crit, Hit: Enemy and each adjacent creature are slowed until the end of your next turn, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Shadow |Power Description=Range Close Burst 10, Target One Enemy you can see in Burst. Effect: You subject the target to your shroud. If any of your shrouds are already on the target, you subject it to an additional shroud, up to a maximum of four. The shrouds last until you use this power against a different enemy or until the end of the encounter. Before you make an attack roll against the target, you choose to invoke either all your shrouds on it or none of them. If you invoke your shrouds, the attack deals 1d6 damage (Brutal Shroud: Reroll Ones until a 2+ is rolled) per shroud, minus one shroud if the attack misses, and all your shrouds then vanish from the target. This damage roll never benefits from bonuses to damage rolls, and is in addition to the attack’s damage, if any. Special: This power can be used only on your Turn, and only once per Turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Force, Implement, Shadow |Power Description=+11 vs Fortitude, 1d6+7 Damage, You pull Target 2 Squares and Target is slowed until the end of your next turn, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Shadow, Weapon |Power Description=Range Melee Weapon +2 Reach, +14 vs AC, 2d4+2 Damage, +2d6 Crit, Ignore Cover and Superior Cover, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=Close Burst 1, Effect: The burst creates a cloud of darkness that remains in place until the end of your next turn. The cloud blocks line of sight, squares within it are totally obscured, and creatures entirely within it are blinded until they exit. You are immune to these effects.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=+12 vs Reflex, Until the end of your next turn, all attacks against the target have combat advantage, and the target cannot benefit from invisibility or concealment.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fear, Implement, Psychic, Shadow |Power Description=+11 vs Will, 2d8+7 Psychic Damage, Target grants you Combat Advantage until the end of your next turn. Night Stalker: Until the end of your next turn you gain a power bonus to damage against the Target equal to your Charisma Modifier (+4), +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Shadow, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description='Effect:' Before the Attack, you Teleport 5 Squares to a square adjacent to your Assassin's Shroud Target. Attack: +14 vs AC. 4d4+7 Damage, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Psychic, Shadow, Teleportation |Power Description=+11 vs Will, 1d10+7 Psychic Damage, At the end of it's next turn, Target takes 10 Psychic Damage if there is anyone within 2 Squares if it. Night Stalker: During your next turn, you can teleport a number of squares equal to your Charisma modifier as a minor action. You must end the teleportation closer to the target, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Conjuration, Implement, Shadow |Power Description='Attack:' +11 vs AC, Hit: 2d8+7 Damage, Effect: You conjure a shadowy duplicate of yourself in an unoccupied square adjacent to the primary target. The duplicate occupies its space, and it lasts until the end of the encounter. Whenever you use a move action, you can also move the duplicate 5 squares. You can flank enemies with the duplicate, but your allies cannot. Until the duplicate vanishes, it can use the Twilight Assassin Attack power, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Conjuration, Implement, Shadow |Power Description='Attack:' +11 vs Reflex, 3 Damage (6 Damage if Target subject to Assassin's Shroud), +2 TH if Target has you Marked.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Cold, Implement, Shadow |Power Description='Attack:' +11 vs Will, Hit: 3d8+7 Cold Damage, Miss: Half Damage, Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever you use Assassin's Shroud against the target you subject it to two Shrouds instead of one, +4 CHA Bonus to Damage if Target is not adjacent to any other enemies, +2 TH and Damage if Target has you Marked.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+3) |Constitution=11 (+3) |Dexterity=20 (+8) |Intelligence=08 (+2) |Wisdom=10 (+3) |Charisma=19 (+7) |Skills=Acrobatics +13, Bluff +14, Stealth +15, Streetwise +14, Thievery +13 |Feats=Alertness, Knife in the Dark, Brutal Shroud, Killer's Insight |Equipment=Skald's Leather Armor +2, Leather Armor, Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1, Cloak of Translocation +2, Gauntlets of Blood, Bracers of Enforced Regret, Falchion, Repeating Crossbow (3 Magazines - 10 Regular Bolts, 6 Regular Bolts/4 Spider Bolt +1, 8 Regular Bolts/2 Firestorm Bolt +1; 6 'free' bolts), Adventurer's Kit (Silk Rope replaces Hempen), Grappling Hook |Rituals=None}} Character Information Background Feallmharaigh (Feall) was born in Xen'drik. He was born premature, and because of his small size was left to die by his tribe. Spiaire Coilineach, an operative of House Phiarian in Stormreach, found him while on a mission into the jungles. Spiaire was a curious man, and something of an experimenter, so he decided to indulge his curiosity and find out if Drow could be 'tamed.' If they could, he reasoned that this one could be an asset to his House. He named the boy and took him in, and for the next 20 years raised him as his own. While physically gifted, Feall was something of a disappointment to his father intellectually. Still, Spiaire reasoned, one must play the hand one is dealt. He focused on Feall's strengths, and the child grew into a gifted actor and acrobat. Spiaire also saw that young Feall was trained in the art of combat, and that his natural connection to Shadow was strengthened into a source of power. Finally, he worked relentlessly to ensure that Feall understood that as a Drow he would be treated with suspicion where ever he went, and that he would have to work very hard to appear affable and easy going in order to gain the trust and goodwill of others. Were he left entirely to the devices of his father, Feall would have developed into exactly what Spiaire wished: a cold blooded killer, to be aimed at a target and forgotten until he returned victorious. However, Spiaire's spouse DeaChroioch was a kind soul who knew nothing of her husband's affiliations. He married her to solidify his cover in Stormreach. Simply by being who she was, and through the care that she showed him, DeaChroioch exposed Feall to kindness and concern for others. Spiaire taught Feall that for his mother to find out the true reasons for their training would mean her death, and so Feall became Spiaire's accomplice in keeping this secret from his mother. When he deemed Feall ready, Spiaire arranged for his adoped son to take a place in the Carnival of Shadows and begin travelling. The Master of his troop knew Feall's true skills, but the others thought him merely an oddity placed with them to help distract the rubes from the Carnival's true purpose. For ten years Feall traveled with the Carnival, honing his skills as an Acrobat and taking on such targets for Assassination as the Master of the Troop assigned him. Then everything changed. Feall's Troop arrived in Stormreach after an absence of 3 years. Looking forward to giving his father an account of his activities and to a quiet visit with his mother, Feall arrived at his childhood home only to find signs of a deadly struggle and his parents gone. Inquiries by himself and the Master of his Troop revealed that his parents had been brutally murdered in what was apparantly a simple robbery. After the initial wave of grief, a cold determination to find his parents' killers settled into Feall. He broke with the Carnival and began his search, entering the seedy streetlife of Stormreach and following every lead he could find. After a year of living on the streets and searching he came to believe that his parents' murder was no simple robbery, and that he had stumbled onto hints that it may have been ordered by his father's own House. With this knowledge came a growing certainty that there is a better way to use his talents, and he became determined to decide for himself when and where to kill, and to use his skills in worthy causes. Then, Feall's contacts let him know that an order for his apprehension was circulating to the House Phiarian operatives in Stormreach. Though he saw this as confirmation that House Phiarian had indeed had something to do with his parents' deaths, Feall became afraid for his own freedom (and his life) and fled the city. Certain that he is being hunted by his House, the young Drow has now made his way North to Khorvaire. Appearance Feall is medium height for a Drow, and slender of build. His clothing is of average quality and cut, so as not to make him stand out any more than being a Drow already does. Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 125 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Because of his relentless training and his native force of personality (as well as his race) Feall will never completely "blend in". When he's not actually in combat, Feall is charming and friendly, making it a point to get along with everyone he meets if possible. He doesn't make waves, but typically gets his way with a minimum of bother. However, in spite of his charm his connections with the Shadowfell imbue his personality with a constant, subtle feel of menace. When in combat, the entire force of his personality focuses on his targets and that subtle feel of menace erupts into a full blown, palpable aura of fear inspiring threat. Hooks * Who really killed Feall's parents? And why? * Is the House Phiarian really hunting Feall? To capture or kill? * Are they using the Carnival to find him? Is there anyone from his old troop who will help him if they are? Kicker The murder of Spiaire and DeaChroioch started him on the path. His discovery of hints that his father's own House was behind the murder led him to his current discontent with the politics and scheming of the Houses and his determination to use his skills in worthy causes. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 425 gp, 1 sp, 3 cp Encumbrance: 82lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Darkvision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 6 (6 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Drow (FRPG) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Giant * Fey Origin * Darkvision * Lolthtouched: Cloud of Darkness or Darkfire 1/Encounter * Trance (Drow): Trance (Aware) 4 hrs rather than 6 hour Extended Rest * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Assassin (Dragon #379) * Assassin's Shroud: Up to four shrouds (1/turn) can be placed on target; +1d6 damage/shroud if invoked, -1 shroud on miss. * Guild Training-Night Stalker: Charisma Modifier bonus to Damage if target is adjacent to no other enemies. * Shade Form: Insubstantial; Vulnerable (5) Radiant; Hide (w/ cover, including allies). * Shadow Step: If adjacent to a creature, may Teleport 3 squares to one adjacent to another creature. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Alertness: No CA when Surprised, +2 Alertness * 2nd: Knife in the Dark: +4 Feat Bonus to Damage to Targets w/in Cloud of Darkness * 4th: Brutal Shroud: Reroll ones on Shroud Damage until 2+ is shown * 6th: Killer's Insight: Once per encounter subject target to two shrouds instead of one Background Child of Two Worlds: Shadow Acrobat (EPG) & Inquisitive (EPG): +2 Streetwise Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money * +100.00 gp starting gold * +312.00 gp adventuring monies * -384.20 gp starting equipment * +144.00 gp 2009/12/09 * + 93.33 gp 2010/02/09 * +160.00 gp 2010/10/06 * ------- * 425.13 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Bracers of Enforced Regret * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Magic Ki Focus +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Skald's Leather Armor +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+0 GP (160 GP + lvl 4 Item) ** Gauntlets of Blood * Level 6: Parcel lvl+3 ** Cloak of Translocation +2 * Level 7: ** XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Starting Level 04: * 3750 XP, +00 RP Starting * 1250 XP, +01 RP Reward (12/21/2009) * 0583 XP, +02 RP Reward (02/13/2010) * 2578 XP, +08 RP Reward (10/06/2010) * 2000 XP, -10 RP Reward (10/06/2010)(Cashed in 10 RP) Total XP: 10161 Changes List changed here * 2009/10/22: Created * 2010/06/26: Updates recreated after moving character to new Wiki * 2010/10/06: Level Up after 10/06/2010 XP/RP Reward Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Completed and Updated after move to new Wiki. Level Up (5 to 7) all on Same Adventure. Awaiting Approval. Category:LEB Category:LEB:In Development Category:LEB:Xen'drik Category:LEB:Drow Category:LEB:Approved Characters